Sammy's Girl
by LadyLady1994
Summary: Song fic to Jessie's Girl


Sammy's Girl

_Sammy is a friend,  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed_

"Sorry, Dean, but..."

_It ain't hard to define  
Sammy's got himself a girl_

Charissa pushed the teen against the wall, quickly making swift work of kissing him, while Bobby's back was turned. Dean looked up from his book, and felt burning jealousy course through his veins.

_And I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes_

Dean watches as Charissa gazes at Sammy, a small smirk on her face.

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

Dean listens, as he hears Charissa and Sam's melodic snoring from the other room, growling lightly under his breath.

_You know I wish that I had Sammy's girl  
I wish that I had Sammy's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

The sandy haired waitress smiled at him, flirtatiously, as she walked past, swinging her hips a little extra. His eyes never left Charissa's face as she shoved fries down her throat, yammering on about the lastest hunt their Daddy's were on.

_I'll play along with this charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

Dean glares at Sam's back, as Sam leads her to HIS car, promising to be back by dinner.

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_"No, you hang up... No.... you first! Okay, at the same time! You didn't hang up either!" Dean sits and simmers as Sam's voice fills the cheap motel room, his voice all cutesy cute as he talks to Charissa on the phone.

_I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot_

"I love you..." Dean whispers, and she doesn't hear him, because she is listening to AC/DC, blaring in th room around them.

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

Dean walks into Sammy's room, and nearly dies when he see's Charissa in Sam's arms, both of them bare naked under the thin blanket, a small sheen of sweat on both their dozing faces.

_You know I wish that I had Sammy's's girl  
I wish that I had Sammy's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

The waitress sighs, as she tries to get his attention yet again, and this time, he briefly tears his eyes from Charissa as she swallows ice cream sundae to smile at her weakly.

_Like Sammy's girl  
I wish that I had Sammy's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman...  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

Kadie bites her lip, as he leaves, before going over to their table, and cleaning it up, never once forgetting the handsome twenty-two year olds face, as he stared at the eighteen year old girl with a longing look on his soft, angelic face.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

Dean walks past the mirror in the bathroom, sick of all the questions that flood his mind when he looks at his reflection. Sick of comparing himself to his baby brother.

_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?  
Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?_

Kadie growls, when they come in again, this time an eighteen year old boy with them, his arm around the girls shoulder as she gazes up adoringly at him. The angel (as she had taken to calling him) walked behind them, scowling to himself as they sat down at a table.

_You know I wish that I had Sammy's girl  
I wish that I had Sammy's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

Kadie handed the handsome stranger her number, and kissed him on the cheek, as he attempted to look at her with interest. "Look sweetie, call me when your over her." Dean smirked, and nodded, before pocketing her number and following the two younger teens out the cafe, winking at her.

_Like Sammy's girl_

Charissa sang along to the loud music, drumming her hands on the dashboard, a pearly white smile on her face. Dean admired her childish, innocent expression, as her chocolate curls flew around her.

_I wish that I had Sammy's girl  
I want, I want Sammy's girl_

Charissa kissed Sam, hard, and happily, as his hands roamed her body. Dean looked down at his book, trying to glare a hole into it, before he threw it down, and stormed out the room. Charissa pulled away from Sam, and looked at his leaving form, biting her lip, before she kissed Sam again.

Dean looked at his reflection, scowling. "I want Sammy's girl. That is so fucked up."


End file.
